Songs And Cuoples
by Sr.Dark
Summary: Cap#2 NaLu. SongFic: "Amiga" —desde que la conoció siempre han sido los dos contra el mundo, bueno sin contar a Erza, Gray y Happy. Solo nosotros ante los retos y obstáculos más grandes y siempre triunfando, si, él anhelaba cada momento a su lado, la quería más de lo debido y solo se limitaba a llamarla amiga porque ella era inalcanzable.
1. Rain

**Declaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece en ningún sentido, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tome prestados sus personajes.

**Resumen: **SongFic "Rain" Juvia como todos los días sigue y admira al mago de hielo, este por su parte decide decirle sus pensamientos respecto a la lluvia ¿Qué le dirá? GruVia.

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Canción interprete: **Rain**—**Mika

**N/A: **Hola lectores fanáticos de esta interesante pareja, esta idea se me ocurrió al escuchar dicha canción, la letra me sorprendió al igual que me agrado y por ello me imagine una conversación con referencia a esta interesante canción, espero os guste.

**Advertencia: **Este songfic está dividido en tres partes en el mismo capítulo con un contenido diferente.

**[***]**

**[**]**

**[*]**

**R**ain

**L**agrimas **D**e **Á**ngel

_Is it really necessary__  
__Every single day__  
__You're making me more ordinary__  
__In every possible way__  
__This ordinary mind is broken__  
__You did it and you don't even know__  
__You're leaving me with words unspoken__  
__You better get back because I'm ready for__  
_

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en las calles de Magnolia claro que esto no aplicaba en el gremio de Fairy Tail, en él como era de esperarse todos los integrantes o la mayor parte se encontraba en una batalla grupal que como siempre Natsu comenzaba con su amigo-rival Gray, detrás de una de las columnas del gremio se ocultaba una peli celeste con brillos en los ojos observando a su peli negro, cada vez que la bola de humo avanzaba o iba a otra parte de los rincones del gremio la joven Loxar también se movía a otra columna o cualquier cosa que la ocultara de los ojos de él u otro participante de la pelea.

— **¿Qué haces, Juvia? — **Le susurra en el oído Lucy su amiga-rival con respecto a su hombre. La nombrada pega un salto por el susto que la rubia le brindo, no la había notado, estaba demasiado ocupada observando el magistral cuerpo de Gray.

—**L-Lucy-san n-no d-debe de asustar así a Juvia—** Responde la peli celeste mientras se apartaba de la columna en la que se ocultaba.

_More than this__  
__Whatever it is__  
__Baby, I hate days like this__  
_

—**Ah…lo siento Juvia, no quería asustarte, solo quería saber que hacías— **Se disculpo la rubia mientras aparta su vista de la peli celeste y observa a la bola de humo que se alejaba a otra esquina, suspiro **—Ellos nunca cambiaran— **hablo para sí misma que para Juvia e instantáneamente sus labios se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa, Juvia solo la observaba.

—**Juvia cree que es mejor que el gremio sea escandaloso a uno aburrido — **Habla la peli celeste luego de unos minutos a la rubia que la volteo a ver y asintió con aprobación.

—**Si…tienes razón Juvia, así es más divertido — **Lucy comento mientras reía alegremente y con ella su amiga peli celeste, si, Fairy Tail no sería el mismo sin sus peleas y desastre.

_Caught in a trap__  
__I can't look back__  
__Baby I hate days like this_

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la barra junto con Mirajane, ella les pregunto qué desceban y las dos respondieron que nada por el momento, en esos instantes simplemente observaron a sus compañeros pelear y el desastre que causaban a cada paso que daban, Natsu aventaba a Gray quien la atraviesa destruyéndola, se levanta y realiza su típico ataque _Ice Make _con dirección al peli rosa, Elfan golpea a Gajeel y este lo manda a volar por el techo y así estaban los que participaban en dicha batalla grupal hasta que…

— **¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! — **La terrorífica voz de la gran Titania se hizo presente en el gremio y con ellos todos los que peleaban quedaron petrificados en sus lugares **— ¿Peleaban otra vez no es verdad? — **Inquirió Erza quien observaba a todos los presentes que no se movían por el miedo **— ¡¿Quién comenzó?! — **Y otra vez todos los presente señalaron a Gray y Natsu que tenían un puño del contrario en su cara **— ¡Natsu, Gray organicen este desastre! — **Exclamo mas sin embargo ni Natsu ni Gray se movieron de sus lugares **— ¡AHORA! — **Y con ese grito reaccionaron abrazándose como los grandes amigos que eran **— ¡AYE! — **Los dos comenzaron a levantar mesas y escombros, Erza solo se limito a observarlos y de ello **— ¿Qué esperan? USTEDES TAMBIEN—** y los que pensaron que se salvaban están muy equivocados, fue así como todos los participantes de la batalla grupal comenzaban a reparar y organizar el gremio con Erza como supervisora.

_When it rain and rain__  
__And rain and rain__  
__When it rain and rain__  
__And rain and rain__When it rain and rain__  
__And rain and rain__  
__When it rain and rain__  
__And rain and rain__  
_

Lucy y Juvia solo miraban el espectáculo hasta que todos terminaron.

— **¡Lucy vamos a una misión! — **Como de costumbre el peli rosa se le acercaba a la rubia con un trabajo en equipo con Happy, Lucy solo suspiro **—Hoy ya es muy tarde, Natsu, mañana mejor— **Natsu cambio su sonrisa por una de aburrimiento y miro a Lucy y luego al exterior y noto que ya estaba oscureciendo, no tuvo más opción que aceptar la petición de su compañera, la rubia se despidió de su amiga peli celeste y de mira y se fue marchando con Natsu y Happy detrás **—¡Ja-ne Minna! — **y todos respondieron con un _descansa_.

Cuando Juvia observo que Gray ya estaba a punto de irse se le acerco y camino al lado de él, este no dijo nada y solo levanto la mirada al cielo del cual empezaba a caer gotas de agua, Gray solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y luego decidió comentarle algo a la peli celeste **—Sabes…— **La voz de su amado la llamo haciendo que ella le prestara atención y este solo la miro por el rabillo del ojo **—Dicen que cuando un ángel llora la lluvia empieza a caer y que, dependiendo de cuanto sea su dolor, mas fuerte será la misma…— **Juvia observaba al chico al lado de ella y se pregunta ¿A que se debía dicha frase? ¿Qué le quería decir? Antes de que le preguntase algo Gray la tomo por los hombros mientras la miraba con extraño brillo en sus ojos **— ¿G-Gray-sama? — **El pelinegro se limito a sonreírle tiernamente **—Es por eso que no debes llorar Juvia— **La nombrada se le quedo mirando aun sin comprender **—…No me gustaría ver un ángel llorar— **Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida, por primera vez veía el lado romántico de su enamorado y aquello la emociono a tal punto que estaba a punto de derramar una que otra lagrima pero antes de hacerlo Gray le quito esas lagrimas que asomaban por salir con sus dedos morenos, a continuación este simplemente sonrió satisfecho **—Bueno..Adiós, Juvia —** Y fue así como la peli celeste observo al mago de hielo alejarse por las calles de Magnolia mientras se empapaba con la densa lluvia que caía sin parar.

_More than this__  
__Baby I hate days like-_

Juvia sonrió alegremente y decidió acompañar a su amado junto con su sombrilla rosa ¿Quién dijo que Gray Fullbuster no es romántico? Ahora ella era testigo de aquel comportamiento el cual prácticamente es nulo.

…Al igual que, seguirá su consejo.

**[***]**

**[**]**

**[*]**

**R**ain

**E**s **A**burrida

Como era de costumbre Juvia se levanta de su cómoda cama, se sienta en el tocador y cepilla su ondulado cabello celeste para luego darse una reconfortante ducha rápida y al terminar vestir su cuerpo con las ropas usuales, acomoda una flor tropical de color escarlata en su sombrero invernal.

_Is it really necessary__  
__Every single day__  
__You're making me more ordinary__  
__In every possible way__  
__This ordinary mind is broken__  
__You did it and you don't even know__  
__You're leaving me with words unspoken__  
__You better get back because I'm ready for_

Se dirige como de costumbre a su ahora gremio Fairy Tail con sombrilla en mano, al llegar se encuentra con varios objetos volando por el aire y muchas personas contemplando lo que parecía una pelea, se acerco sigilosamente sin hacerse notar, cuando llega a un lugar en el cual puede ver claramente lo que sucede admira a Erza con su _armadura del cielo_ y al lado a Natsu con sus _puños de fuego_ al parecer la había retado otra vez pero eso no le importaba, ella solo quería ver al mago de hielo pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, no habrá venido, aquello la deprimió y triste decide salir del gremio que minutos antes había entrado, con un aura lúgubre y la mirada baja, camina por las calles del pueblo de Magnolia y de un momento a otro lluvia empieza a caer y la causante no es ella, es la naturaleza, tal vez l madre naturaleza comprendió su tristeza.

_More than this__  
__Whatever it is__  
__Baby, I hate days like this__Caught in a trap__  
__I can't look back__  
__Baby I hate days like this_

A lo lejos de donde se encontraba, en el puente un chico de cabellos negros alborotados se apoyaba de la baranda de dicho puente, al verlo la joven se le empieza a acelerar el corazón, era él, su amado, con pasos lentos y dudosos se le acerco y ahí en frente lo observo (¿rimo?) Gray tenia la mirada levantada con los ojos cerrados recibiendo las gotas de agua dulce en su perfecto rostro, lucia tan relajado y sin duda sexy, la peli celeste se sonrojo de inmediato al pensarlo.

—**Aburrido, aburrido estoy — **la joven se sobresalto pero al acordar que era Gray el que estaba al lado se calmo.

—**Juvia piensa que si Gray-sama esta aburrido entonces debe ir al gremio — **Sin embargo con aquella sugerencia el pelinegro negó con la cabeza mientras apoyaba su mentón en la baranda donde sus brazos yacen recostados.

—**El día es aburrido — **Al parecer hoy era un día en el cual su amado se había reprimido por alguna cosa en particular la cual estaba dispuesta a averiguar.

— **¿Por qué piensa que es aburrido, Gray-sama? — **Le pregunta con interés y preocupación en su voz a ella no le gustaba ver a el mago de hielo mal o Desanimado. En eso Gray extendió un brazo y abrió la mano para sentir las gotas caer sobre ella.

_When it rain and rain__  
__And rain and rain__  
__When it rain and rain__  
__And rain and rain__  
_

**—Ya deberías saberlo, Juvia — **La nombrada se confundió y el pelinegro pasó a mirarla fijamente.

—**Juvia no sabe— **Espeto dudosa.

—**La lluvia… — **Fue lo único que dijo para luego volver a ver a la nada. Juvia se pregunto ¿Qué tenía que ver la lluvia con que estuviese aburrido?

— **¿La lluvia? — **Esta vez la peli celeste lo dijo preguntando.

—**Es aburrida, la lluvia es aburrida…me aburre — **Fue hai cuando lo comprendió y también se dio cuenta que tal vez aquello era una manera indirecta de decirle a ella que no la quería ya que era ella la que mayormente provocaba dicho clima.

—**Juvia entiende… — **Pronuncio con tristeza mientras que un nudo en la garganta se le formaba, no quería estar ahí, se sentía débil e incapaz, lentamente lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer de sus ojos azules ** —J-Juvia t-tie-ene q-que i-irse — **y sin más decide marcharse corriendo a cualquier lugar, solo quería estar sola lamentándose.

_When it rain and rain__  
__And rain and rain__  
__When it rain and rain__  
__And rain and rain_

Había corrido durante un largo tiempo y sus pulmones le exigían aire al igual que sus piernas un descanso, noto que ahora se hallaba en el bosque, la lluvia ahora era más fuerte, el cielo estaba negro y aquello solo la ponía más triste, le recordaba las palabras pronunciadas por su amado.

_Es aburrida, la lluvia es aburrida…me aburre_

Aquella frase la atormentaba y fue ahí cuando algo en su pecho se rompía; su corazón y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y esta vez no parecían cesar al igual que la lluvia que caía.

Se apoyo en un árbol y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, sollozaba en silencio en medio de un bosque en donde nadie la podría escuchar. Ella sentía las gotas de lluvia caer en su cuerpo, frías y vacías, no sabía cuándo pero de un momento a otro dejo de sentir las gotas caer y no podría haber dejado de llover porque aun escuchaba las gotas golpear bruscamente el suelo, levanto lentamente su rostro y se encontró con el de Gray, él llevaba una sombrilla, su sombrilla, no se había dado cuenta cuando la había tirado.

— **¿Por qué lloras? — **pregunto serio pero aun así pudo sentir la preocupación en su voz.

—**G-gray-sama p-pi-ensa q-que l-la l-lluvia e-es a-aburrida, e-entonces, p-piensa q-que J-Juvia e-es a-aburrida — **disidiste responderle, no podrías mentirle y al instante volviste a arrancar en llanto.

Luego de cerrar los ojos y volver al llorar la lluvia empezó otra vez a mojarte pero unos brazos fuertes te rodearon brindándote su calor; abrigándote y en ello él te susurra en el oído ** —No Juvia, malinterpretaste mi pensamiento — **con esas palabras te alejas del pecho cálido del pelinegro y lo vez a los ojos y el solo sonríe ** —Me aburre la lluvia porque es muy común y estando debajo de ella me siento común** ** — **le miraste aun sin entender en que cambiaban las cosas** — La lluvia como la de hace un rato me aburre porque está vacía — **Parpadeaste unos instantes y sin saber por qué un gran alivio surgió en tu interior y las lagrimas cesaron, la lluvia dejo de caer tan fuerte dándole paso a una simple llovizna dejando ver el cielo despejado y el sol en lo más alto.

—**Esta lluvia me gusta porque quien la provoca eres tú, Juvia — **Y con eso una enorme sonrisa se hizo notar en los labios de la peli celeste.

A Gray le gustaba la lluvia que ella provocaba, nada la hacía más feliz que eso.

**[***]**

**[**]**

**[*]**

**R**ain

**Y**o** S**i** T**e** Q**uiero

Desde el primer día de los juegos mágicos el bastardo de Lyon había tomado a Juvia como un premio, habían apostado, quien gane en los juegos mágicos se queda con Juvia y claro él no iba a perder, eso nunca. Por ahora quien lleva la delantera es Fairy Tail luego de las batallas de Erza, Mira, Natsu, Kana, Wendy, Elfan. Ahora se encontraba de que Lyon había aprovechado su ausencia para llevase a Juvia a quien sabe dónde y quien sabe que harían, bueno lo primero era no ponerse paranoico pero ¡Joder! Los llevaba buscando casi por dos horas y no aparecen _"No pierdas la cabeza"_ era lo que pensabas.

_When it rain and rain__  
__And rain and rain__  
__When it rain and rain__  
__And rain and rain__  
_

Buscaste por casi todos los restaurantes de la capital y no se encontraban en ninguno, cuando encuentres a ese bastardo lo acabarías para que sepa que Juvia ya tiene dueño, si, él era muy posesivo a pesar que en varias oportunidades la había rechazado pero es que hombre ella a veces se sobrepasaba, aquello no importa ahora, lo que importa es encontraros y mandar al diablo a Lyon.

Ya luego de tanto tiempo ya estabas a punto de tirar la toalla pero fue ahí donde encontraste una cabellera blanca y una celeste ¡Eran ellos!

— **¡Lyon! — **Exclamaste llamando la atención del peli blanco y de Juvia.

—**Oh, Gray ¿A qué vienes a interrumpir nuestra cita? — **instantáneamente la peli celeste se puso roja y empezó a negar con la cabeza y a decir cantidades de cosas sin sentido, la sangre hirvió, definitivamente no le importaba si Lyon es como su hermano y que crecieron juntos ¡Lo mataría! Aquí y ahora.

—**Bastardo vas a pagarlas — **tanto Lyon como Gray se quitaron instantáneamente la ropa dejando ver sus esculturales cuerpo, mas de algún curioso se acercaron a ver qué estaba pasando.

_More than this__  
__Baby I hate days like this__  
__More than this__  
__Baby I hate days like_

Ambos estudiantes de Url usaban sus manos para crear la magia del hielo e iniciar la batalla ansiada por el amor de Juvia la cual estaba sonrojada y gritando cosas incomprensibles.

— **Dime Gray ¿Por qué peleas por Juvia si ni siquiera la invitas a salir?**** — **pegunto Lyon en medio de la batalla.

—**Bastardo, tengo mis motivos— **Le respondió con ira mientras le lanzaba sus típicas flechas, Lyon ensancho su sonrisa.

—**Eso solo prueba que no tienes interés en ella— **Y fue ahí la gota de agua que derramo el vaso, creo un martillo con su hielo, Lyon rio y lo iba esquivar pero antes que lo hiciera Gray realizo otra posición de manos y lo lanzo lejos de donde estaban.

—**Que no diga te quiero no significa que sea cierto— **Juvia quien estaba al pendiente de los dos miro a Gray con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—**Gray-sama…— **fue lo único que susurro con anhelación.

El pelinegro tomo a Juvia de la mano y le dijo **—Entiendes Juvia, tú me importas así no lo diga— **Y con ello la peli celeste le da un tierno beso en la mejilla morena de su amado y antes de decir algo…**— ¡Mierda Lyon esta que despierta, hay que largarnos ya de aquí!— **y Gray se cargo de la cintura a Juvia y salió disparado antes de que el peli blanco se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido. La peli celeste noto el pequeño rubor de las mejillas del pelinegro en cambio ella estaba toda roja.

Porque a pesar de que Gray no lo demuestre, él si la quiere.

**[***]**

**[O**wari**~]**

**[*]**

Hola a todos los que decidieron leer este pequeño SongFic de esta graciosa pareja, espero les haya gustado y como verán la canción está repartida en estos 3 drables. Por favor si les gusto mándenme un renwis. Es mi primera historia de Fairy Tail y creo que no salió tan mal.

Estoy pensando en hacer un NaLu también de este estilo pero aun no me decido, por favor si desean me podrán decir si lo hago o no, me ayudaría.

¡Le deseo Felices Fiestas en esta Navidad y un prospero año nuevo!


	2. Amiga

**Declaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece en ningún sentido, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tome prestados sus personajes.

**Resumen: **SongFic "Amiga" **—**desde que la conoció siempre han sido los dos contra el mundo, bueno sin contar a Erza, Gray y Happy. Solo nosotros ante los retos y obstáculos más grandes y siempre triunfando, si, él anhelaba cada momento a su lado, la quería más de lo debido y solo se limitaba a llamarla amiga porque ella era inalcanzable. NaLu

**Género: **Romance/Drama/Friends

**Canción interprete: **Miguel Bose *Amiga

**N/A: **Hola otra vez lectores fanáticos de esta adorable pareja, me anime a traerles otras viñetas de estos dos, agradezco aquellos que me comentaron, me hacen feliz, para que no se confundan el titulo de eta colección de viñetas, drables y canciones se llamara a continuación _"Songs And Couples"_ espero os guste.

**Advertencia: **Este songfic está dividido en tres partes en el mismo capítulo con un contenido diferente.

**[***]**

**[S**ongs **A**nd **C**uoples**]**

**[*]**

**A**miga

**E**spía

_Ahora que te busco y  
tú no estás, recuerdo  
solo la tristeza  
quiere hablar conmigo.  
_

Si era ya el amanecer y el joven dragón slayer observaba desde la ventana a una muchacha de cabellos dorados como el mismo sol, piel nívea, labios carnosos y apetitosos y dulce aroma a vainilla, todas las cosas que tenían que ver con ella le gustaban hasta sus actitudes extrañas y sus sin fin de actuaciones raras, se deslizo lentamente y sigilosamente para evitar que la rubia despertara y se acomodo en la silla junto al escritorio, mantuvo su mirada en la imagen de la doncella respirando lentamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un toque tan ancestral que hasta para él era demasiado.

Observo el pequeño reloj sobre el escritorio y se dio cuenta que pronto despertaría, sin más se levanto de la silla que segundos antes la usaba para observarla, la miro por última vez y salió por la ventano como un espía, el espía que velaba por ella día y noche.

Ya en el gremio como todos los días había destrucción por doquier, no faltaba a Gray quitándose la ropa en público mientras Natsu encendía sus puños de fuego, la batalla de cada día daba inicio y con cada ataque que daban una pared, mesa, columna u otra cosa salía volando o era destruida instantáneamente, estaban a punto de dar el golpe final el cual daría a conocer el ganador de dicha disputa y fue entonces cuando…

_Ahora que la lluvia  
se ha llevado el  
último jirón de  
tu vestido.  
Ahora que he olvidado  
lo que soy, recuerdo  
en el pasado lo que  
he sido.  
_

— **¡Ohayo, minna! — **la cantarina voz de una rubia se izo presente en el gremio y el mago de fuego volteo a verle como todas las mañanas para adsorber un poco de su luz, si, Lucy irradiaba felicidad, seguridad, amabilidad y ternura. Sin aviso un fuerte puño en todo el estomago lo trajo de vuelta a la pelea que traía con su compañero **—No te distraigas, llamita— **acto seguido un puñetazo por parte del peli rosa en toda la cara del exhibicionista dejándolo callado e inconsciente por un corto tiempo la cual no le importo ahora su prioridad era pasar más tiempo con Lucy y parecer normal porque si, el se comportaba _extraño _a veces con ella y aquello se lo izo saber Mira con una simple y casamentera pregunta _"Ne, Natsu ¿Te gusta Lucy? Es que como te portas tan raro con ella" _desde esa charla con la "inocente Mira" tuvo más cuidado con hablar y actuar al lado o cerca de Lucy no quería que alguien más se enterara o peor que Gray se enterara eso sería catastrófico, se lo restregaría todos los benditos días hasta que se le olvidara, ahora que lo pensaba…era un muy buen actor.

—**Luceee****— **llamaste a la joven que se encontraba hablando con su amiga peli celeste; Levy. Ella te presto atención y con su típica sonrisa hablo **— ¿Pasa algo, Natsu? — **bueno ya tenía su atención ahora la pregunta era ¿para que la había llamado? El corazón del mago de fuego empezó a latir de una manera no muy sana, latía por el nerviosismo y el miedo a decir una estupidez y que ella se enoje y se _aleje…_ **—Luceee, vamos a una misión— **fue la única excusa sensata que se le ocurrió, todo por llamar _su _atención **—Bueno ya se acerca el día de pagar la renta, está bien— **Un gran alivio y alegría fue lo que experimento el joven al haber aceptado la mujer de cuerpo seductor.

_Si he sido lo que fui  
fue por tu cuerpo  
si he sido noche  
fue tu noche quien lo quiso  
si he sido beso  
es que mis labios aprendieron  
a ser beso para ti  
si he sido lo que soy fue en  
tu regazo  
si he sido vida  
fue por darte a ti la vida  
amiga, amiga (coro)..._

Ambos se acercaron al tablero de misiones y contemplaron la suma de dinero que ofrecían hasta que la rubia sujeto una en sus manos **—Esta, Natsu, con esta alcanzaría a pagar la renta y tu también recibirías una gran parte—** hablo ella con una enorme sonrisa y sin más salieron a cumplirla y se fueron rápidamente ya que el peli rosa no deseaba que hielito o la Titania se uniera, solo quería una misión para ellos dos _solos _y Happy.

La misión consistía en capturar a una pandilla de ladrones que se encontraban al oeste, escondidos en una casa abandonada y consigo a 6 rehenes, tenían que rescatarlos y llevar a la justicia los crímenes cometidos por parte de aquella pandilla. Ya cerca de su objetivo en la noche Natsu decidió acampar para recobrar las energías que habían perdido al llegar ahí, sobra decir que por qué Lucy le rogara al mago de fuego en ir en entren este se negó y no hubo de otra que caminar.

—**Este pescado esta delicioso— **dijo el gato del grupo mientras mordisqueaba dicho pez que yacía en sus manos gatunas, Lucy solo comía en silencio atrapada en sus pensamientos, respecto a Natsu…este estaba muerto de los nervios, hace mucho que no iba a una misión solo con la maga celestial lo cual le ponía los pelos de punta y trataba de actuar de la manera más natural del mundo. Cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer se limitaron a acomodarse en sus colchas de dormir, claro que alguien vigilaba y ese alguien era Natsu **— ****oyasumi nasai, Natsu****— **le deseó a su compañero en medio de un bostezo y él simplemente la observaba dormir, suspiro cansado…algún día tendría que decirle de sus sentimientos y enfrentar su respuesta, solo esperaba que fuera positiva.

_Que dulce esa palabra  
suena hoy  
El tiempo no fue tiempo  
entre nosotros  
estando juntos nos  
sentimos infinitos  
y el universo era  
pequeño comparado  
con lo que éramos  
tu y yo.  
_

Los rayos de un nuevo día se hicieron presente y la hora de luchar con esos ladrones había de comenzar luego de haber despertado la rubia y el gato azul partieron a la pocilga en la que sus adversarios dormían. Los tres magos de Fairy tail observaron ocultos por la maleza del bosque y de una señal Happy invoco sus alas y partió silenciosamente por los aires encima del lugar, cuando volvió este les explico la cantidad de ladrones que se encontraban ahí **—Hay dos en la entrada, cuatro en el comedor, uno en el balcón y cinco en donde están los rehenes, en total hay doce, Natsu— **el aludido asintió y sin más le aviso a su compañera rubia el plan **— Yo me encargo los del comedor, balcón y entrada, tu rescata a los rehenes, Lucee— **esta solo asintió y como una serpiente se escabullo por los arbustos mientras que él caminaba se dirigía a la entrada como era de esperarse partió la puerta y los que se encontraban adentro se pusieron alerta (¿rimo?) mas sin embargo ninguno era lo suficiente fuerte para vencer al gran dragón slayer de fuego y un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos los de ahí se encontraban inconsciente en el suelo.

Natsu se dirigió donde debe estar la rubio y vio a dos le los oponentes caer con un enorme moretón en sus rostros; obra de Tauros, a los otros los vio sonrojados y con corazones en los ojos; estaban atrapados en una espuma rosa en forma de lana; obra de Aries que como siempre se disculpaba y la vaca simplemente alagaba al perfecto y bien formado cuerpo de la Heartfilia, a Natsu le dio un poco de celos. Lucy abrió la puerta luego de cerrar las puertas de Tauros y Aries adentro estaban dos niños amarrados y amordazados en unas cillas, una mujer elegante atada en una esquina, un anciano con bastón amarrado a una columna y a dos adolecentes tirados en el piso atados y inconscientes pero sin heridas, luego de liberarlos, llevarlos con sus familiares, encarcelar a los secuestradores y recibir su paga los magos se marcharon esta vez en tren a petición de Lucy y de que a Natsu no le quedo de otra ya que ella lo amenazo con una de sus Lucy patadas, quería seguir vivo para contemplarla en silencio.

Ya en el tren la rubia observaba por la ventana, Happy revoloteaba por la cabeza de su compañero y Natsu se retorcía de las ganas de vomitar, odiaba al hombre que creó el transporte. En un momento suspicaz Lucy observo al mago de fuego y empezó a reír tímidamente; las caras que hacia Natsu en medio de sus mareos eran muy divertidas **— D-de q-que umh t-te r-ríes L-Lucee— **hablo despacio el peli rosa para no vomitar en la cara de la chica en frente suyo, ella paso delicadamente una de sus manos por los rebeldes cabellos del dragón slayer y este se estremeció con su tacto; cálido y cuidadoso, instantáneamente se quedo dormido olvidándose que andaba en un tren, Happy se limito a ver la escena y tímidamente al igual que descarada canturreo **—Ttteee gggggussstaaaa— **el comentario hizo que la rubia detuviera sus carisias pero luego de apartar la mirada de la de su compañero continuo con dichas caricias, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y Natsu realizo una sonrisa lacia en sus labios.

Al parar el tren el peli rosa salió corriendo y empezó a besar el piso **— ¡Por fin libertad! ¡Jamás me volveré a alejar de ti, adorado piso! — **a más de uno se le resbalo una gota en la frente, Lucy solo sonrió, empezaron a caminar por las calles de Magnolia, todos en silencio hasta que Natsu rompió aquel entorno tan incomodo **—Happy, adelántate primero que yo tengo que hablar algo con Lucy — **y fue así como el gatuno observo la cara seria de Natsu y asintió ya consciente de lo que iba a pasar; le daría a poyo aunque sea desde lejos. Cuando el gato ya se había alejado de ambos él tomo del brazo a la rubia y esta solo caminaba hacia donde él la llevará; El bosque.

Lucy miraba a su compañero sin entender nada mientras que él se rascaba la nuca, no sabía cómo comenzar, es mas ¡No estaba listo! Pero…quizás esa sea una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría con su rubia amiga, suspiro por encima vez y tomo mucho aire, era ahora o nunca **—Lucee****~ desde hace mucho yo…****— **dijo la primera oración y callo para ver si Lucy prestaba atención y si; lo estaba, ella asintió e hizo un ademan de que continuara **—Yo empecé a verte mucho más que…una amiga****— **volvió a suspirar, en verdad que el cuento de declararse no era nada fácil no sabía cómo era que Juvia lo hacía a cada rato, daba igual, había llegado la hora **—¿Qué quieres decir, Natsu? — **Me hablo intrigada y nerviosa o eso parecía, extrañamente sus mejillas cobraron color **—Te quiero pero…no como un amigo si no como…— **Lucy seguía expectante. ¡Esto era una joda, en verdad! No sabía cómo decírselo de una buena vez y ella…ella ¡No cooperaba, MALDICIÓN! **— ¡Al carajo con todo! Yo te amo y punto y quiero que seas solo mía, Lucee****— **Bien no salió como se lo esperaba pero…al menos se lo dijo ¿No? El peli rosa levanto la mirada avergonzado y nervioso para observar a su amiga y se encontró con sus enormes ojos cafés sorprendidos y su rostro más rojo que le mismo cabello de Erza ¿La habría sobresaltado? **—Natsu…yo — **si ya sabía lo que seguía de eso; el rechazo y lo enfrentaría como todo un hombre, las palabras de Elfan lo están afectado**—También te amo— **bueno ya recibió el recha…esperen ¿Escucho bien? Acaso dijo que…que ¡¿Lo amaba?! **—Dilo otra vez— **Lucy se sonrojo más y suspiro de largo, tomo aire y lo dijo casi gritando **— ¡Que también te amo, tonto! — **Y nada lo izo tan feliz que eso, la tomo por la cintura y de una manera posesiva se apodero de sus suaves y carnosos labios, hacia mucho que quería hacerlo. Cuando terminaron de besarse Natsu entrelazo sus dedos con los de Lucy y con una enorme y radiante sonrisa hablo**— ¡Vamos al gremio! — **La rubia con toda la cara roja solo asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar a su destino que ahora compartían.

Lucy era la luna, Natsu un observador que se enamoro de ella…

_Quizás Lucy no era tan inalcanzable como pensó._

_Si fuiste lo que fuiste  
fue en mi casa que para  
ti fue tu palacio y tu guarida.  
Amiga, amiga.  
Que dulce esa palabra  
y que sencilla esa  
palabra suena hoy._

**[***]**

[Vasado en el especial del manga "la casa de Natsu" solo el principio]

**A**miga

**P**ervertido

Se revolcó en el piso y observo por centésima vez la entrada, no llegaban pero ¿Por qué carajo no llegaban a su propia casa? Lucy suspiro una vez más por el aburrimiento, ya había organizado toda la casa de sus dos compañeros de equipo, había observado los objetos que Natsu recogía en cada misión que compartían con ella, Erza, Gray y Happy, y había un objeto en especial que la hizo sonreír y de alguna manera le provocaron nostalgias y quizás llorar. Junto con el "premio" de dicha misión se encontraba un papelito al lado clavado con un chinche el cual decía _"Mi primera misión con Lucy" _cada vez que recordaba aquello su corazón latía a mil por hora; Natsu la tomaba en cuenta.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de ansiedad; quería verlo. Se levanto del piso y miro la puerta una vez más; nada ¿En dónde demonios se han metido? Se estiro ya cansada de estar acostada en el suelo, se alejo de la entrada y miro por última vez la casa de Natsu y si volvió a suspirar ¡Joder parecía una colegiala suspirando por su primer amor! Nota mental: dejar de suspirar pensando en Natsu.

Camino como den costumbre por la orilla de la cera junto con Plue y como siempre dos señores en aun canoa le decían "Eso es peligroso, señorita" y como siempre nunca les prestaba atención a sus advertencias, luego de cerrar la puerta de Plue y subir las escaleras y ya entrando a su habitación rentada se encontró con lo que menos espero o quizás sí; Natsu y Happy acurrucados en su cama _"Valla sorpresa y yo esperándolos en la suya" _luego de unos minutos de contemplarlos en especial cierto pelirroja este empezó a tener señales de vida.

—**Lucee****~ ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?**** — **Pregunto el mago de fuego con una de sus típicas sonrisas, Happy se sobaba sus ojos y murmuraba una que otra cosa la cual estaba segura que era pescado…gato tenía que ser.

—**Bueno yo…estaba haciendo— **la verdad no sabía que escusa decirle porque si le dice la verdad seria…— Fui a tu casa, la limpie porque estaba hecha un chiquero y me gusto saber que te importo— si eso se lo diría si fuera una acosadora con buenas intenciones como Juvia pero no lo era ¿Verdad? Solo fue a su casa por simple curiosidad y venganza _"Si claro venganza, ¡Terminaste ordenando todo!" _**— ¿Si? — **Me pregunto interesado y a la vez exasperado **— ¡Cosas de chicas! — **bien eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió, definitivamente es no era su día.

_No hay noche más obscura  
que esta noche y el frio  
se va depositando  
en los rincones del alma._

—**Ooh y ¿Qué son cosas de chicas? — **puso cara de interés,o bien tampoco se esperaba que fuera tan curioso **—No seas metiche— **le reproche y él solo se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero, se veía tan tierno, tanto que su corazón empezó a latir muy acelerado para su gusto ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? **—Vamos a una misión Lucee****— **hablo mientras levantaba su brazo animadamente lástima que ella no estaba en condiciones para ello y deseaba más que nunca una ducha larga por no decir eterna **—Natsu, ya es tarde y estoy cansada— **la alegría que tenia desapareció en un pestañeo y puso cara de aburrimiento si mas Lucy suspiro, de nuevo ** —Tomare una ducha — **dijo decidida mientras se dirigía al baño, Natsu solo la siguió con la mirada **—Te ayudo— **fue lo único que dijo e inmediatamente la rubia de detuvo en seco y se volteo con una cara incrédula observándolo a él el cual estaba detrás mirándola diciendo algo como "¿Por qué te detienes, no que te ibas a bañar?" **— ¿Q-que? — **a duras penas pudo preguntar estaba ya demasiado nerviosa y no sabía a qué se refería con "Te ayudo" **—Que te voy ayudar— **dijo como si nada _"Pero que…" _de un momento un sinfín de pensamientos nada sano sobre ella y Natsu en la tina, instantáneamente se sonrojo "_Soy una pervertida" _Inhalo, exhalo y lo hizo de nuevo ¿Qué decir en un momento lleno de tención…sexual? _"Deja de pensar en eso ¡Lucy!" _**—N-no es n-necesario y-yo p-puedo s-sola— **dijo al fin ya de quitar esas imágenes sin embargo Natsu la miro algo decepcionado, Lucy sintió que esos ojos verdes la desvestían y no sabía porque pero un intenso calor se apodero de ella y no era nada cómodo. Comenzó a hiperventilarse.

—**Pero Lucy quiero hacerlo— **ok. Respira hondo Lucy lo más probable es que sea un sueño si eso es te quedaste dormida en el suelo de la casa de Natsu y por ende tiene esa clase de ¿pesadillas o era un sueño?

—**N-Natsu…— **se atrevió a decir pero este estaba peligrosamente se acerco a ti, retrocediste hasta encontrarte con la puerta y en frente el cuerpo bien gormado del peli rosa _"Así que a esto es a lo que le llaman entre la espada y la pared" _se burlo internamente pero no duro mucho el rostro de su "amigo" estaba muy de cerca; demasiado **—Lucy…— **era ella o Natsu la había llamado de una manera _coqueta, _joder ya se estaba imaginando cosas ¿o no? La rubia trataba de decir algo pero no se atrevía y cuando ya sabía que decir unos labios se lo impidieron, la estaba besando a ella…y le correspondía pero como no hacerlo Natsu es _candente. _Al principio solo fue un choque de labios pero luego el peli rosa roso su mano por el muslo de la rubia lo cual hizo que ella realizara un respingo lo cual aprovecho él metiendo su lengua explorando el interior de su boca, tardo un poco en corresponder pero lo hizo y cuando su lengua se topo con la del mago empezó la lucha entre el control, Lucy estaba peleando y Natsu también, ambos estaban excitados y justo cuando estaba a punto de haber un ganador…

**¡PUM! **(Lo siento soy mala con los efectos especiales)

La puerta en la que estaban apoyados se cayó lastimando el trasero de la rubia, que el beso se rompiera y que Natsu cayera en el busto de su "Amiga" Lucy a reaccionar y procesar todo lo sucedido se sonrojo fuertemente **— ¿N-Natsu? — **Este no respondió; seguía apoyando su rostro en sus pechos **— ¿E-estas b-bien…?— **sorpresivamente se levanto lentamente sin quitarse de encima de ella **—Sabes Lucee****~ son muy **_**blanditas**_**— **la rubia quedo sin entender hasta que se dio cuenta a lo que se refería e inmediatamente su cara empezó a arder y paso de rojo a escarlata cuando Natsu volvió a apoyar su cara en su senos **—Me gustan— **dijo mientras seguía en esa posición tan… ¿Bochornosa? Lucy solo se atrevió a decir una sola cosa:

_Y ahora que el silencio  
va borrando la suave  
vibración de tus palabras._

— **¡PERVERTIDO! **

_Si Natsu tenía la apariencia de ingenuo e inocente pero…quien lo ve es un completo pervertido y yo soy testigo de ello._

**[***]**

**[**]**

**A**miga

**M**alditos** C**elos

Él era el tipo de persona que se lleva bien con todo el mundo, al que le gustaba pelear con aquel que se lo pidiera o provocara, actitud ingenua, siempre sonriendo estúpidamente, un cuerpo bien formado y tentador, un extraño color de cabello, un mago rebelde e impulsivo y sobre todas las cosas era una persona posesiva en especial con cierta maga celestial, sabía que ella era de esas chicas que llamaba la atención de donde iba por su extrovertida personalidad, por su sonrisa soñadora, por la felicidad que irradiaba y sobre todo por su cuerpo tan bien desarrollado; un busto envidiable, una cintura apretada, un trasero redondo (XD), unas largar piernas y que ella siempre usaba ropa reveladora, no era que estaba en contra de eso era solo que le molestaba que las demás personas en especial los hombre le quedaran viendo con cara de sabueso y prácticamente babeando ¡Maldición al menos deberían disimular! A cada chico que la observaba le mandaba una suspicaz mirada de que "si la sigues viendo así te mato" a si los celos hacían de la zullas en varias ocasiones pero ¿cómo no tenerlo? Ella es hermosa y muy _sexy; _si jamás de lo ha dicho por respeto y porque eso solo queda en su mente.

A veces sentía la necesidad de matar a puños a esos pervertidos pero no lo hacía porque lo más probable es que Lucy lo regañe y no quería que se enojara con él ¡Eso nunca!

—**Lucy…— **la llame ya que se estaba quedando dormida en mis brazos, claro que no me incomodaba, al contrario, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y me miro **— ¿mph? —** Pregunto aun somnolienta **— ¿Por qué no les dices nada a esos que te miran des caramente? — **Ella bostezo y me dio la cara **—Porque no es necesario— **bien, no comprendí su respuesta **— ¿Por qué no es necesario? — **Ella solo sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios **—Porque ellos ya saben que tengo novio— **dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo y le sonreí, tenía razón, ya lo sabían porque él siempre se portaba cariñoso con ella en especial en público **—Tienes razón, de todas formas si se les olvida se los recuerdo a patadas— **ella soltó una risita burlona y luego me beso, me encanta su sabor a vainilla y es tan embriagante y adictivo.

_Ahora que no son  
la espera es nada  
recuerdo lo que fui  
cuando no estabas_

_(Coro)_

—**Eres muy celoso, Natsu— **le susurro en el oído, le causo cosquillas y el peli rosa sonrío satisfecho **—Así te demuestro que te quiero— **le respondió y luego la volvió besar, si era posible la quería comer a punta de besos **—Lo sé— **dijo ella entre sus labios para luego enterrar sus manos en sus cabellos rebeldes y el bajar sus manos hasta su apretada cintura, Oh como la amaba.

_Porque si él era muy celoso y a ella le gustaba, así que…¿debería agradecer a esos que la miran? Si lo haría con un puño en todas sus caras._

**[***]**

**[O**wari**~]**

**[*]**

Lamento lo mal de los efectos especiales, es que no me alcanzo el presupuesto para unos mejores, solo pude conseguir esos sonidos baratos (XD) mil disculpas.

Hola otra vez a los que decidieron darle una oportunidad a esta colección de viñetas y canciones, espero os haya gustado este capítulo con la pareja principal; NaLu. Se me había ocurrido luego de escuchar la ya mencionada canción "Amiga" si quizás no tenga nada que ver pero no se me gusto la canción y creo que queda un poco bien para ellos.

Muchas gracias a sus comentarios, gracias por apoyarme e impulsare a escribir este NaLu, para Ushiio realizare otro GruVia pero más adelante ya que ahora deseó escribir una de las parejas más trágicas, dramatices y graciosa de la serie:

**JerZa **

Espero vuestros comentarios para continuar y si desean recomendarme parejas para escribir viñetas entonces decirme en el R.W o en un P.M, los estaré esperando.

Saludos!


End file.
